Um Amor A Caridade - Anne Cullen Volturi & Cliterária
by seeusouperva
Summary: Bella e Edward ajudam todos os anos no orfanato, mas seus caminhos nunca se cruzaram. E dessa caridade, nasce uma rivalidade. Qual dos dois é o melhor? Qual o mais dedicado? E se você descobrisse que seu rival, na verdade é o cara que você vem observando há anos e também seu vizinho? Até onde a rivalidade vai e quando ela se torna algo a mais?..sinopse completa na fic.


**One-Shot - Semana de Natal**

 **-** **Um Amor A Caridade** **. -**

 **By Anne Cullen Volturi & Cliterária**

 _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

Sinopse: Bella e Edward ajudam todos os anos no orfanato, mas seus caminhos nunca se cruzaram. E dessa caridade, nasce uma rivalidade. Qual dos dois é o melhor? Qual o mais dedicado? E se você descobrisse que seu rival, na verdade é o cara que você vem observando há anos e também seu vizinho? Até onde a rivalidade vai e quando ela se torna algo a mais? A noite de natal pode trazer muitas coisas mágicas, mas também pode dar a esses dois, um amor a caridade.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

Na bela tarde do dia 17 de dezembro, Isabella Swan estava em casa acompanhada de seu amigo Jacob Black, se preparando para ir mais uma vez ao orfanato Saint Mary a fim de ajudar mais uma vez na decoração.

\- Bells, vamos, estamos em cima da hora. – Jacob falou, olhando seu relógio.

\- Já estou indo! – Ela gritou do andar de cima, terminando de calçar seus tênis.

Jacob rolou seus olhos e pegou seu celular para passar o tempo enquanto ela não descia. Logo se via a mulher de cabelos castanhos soltos, usando jeans, blusa e um casaco para se defender do frio que estava a cidade naquela época.

\- Arrasou, amiga. Se eu fosse hétero eu te pegava. – Isabella apenas rolou os olhos e deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo de infância.

Jacob Black é um homem de pele morena, dono de belos olhos negros intensos e está em forma, devido à sua profissão de professor de academia, mulheres ficavam à seus pés, mas o que ele gosta mesmo é de homens, para lamentos gerais.

\- Você também está gostoso, agarre um boy por mim. – Eles riram e saíram da casa de braços dados, desatando apenas para trancar a porta.

Ao passarem pela parte da frente da casa, o vizinho de Isabella estava lá, colocando alguns piscas-piscas atrasado, estava ocupado e cansado demais para ter colocado em outro momento.

\- Vai ser gostoso assim na minha cama, ele tem cara de ter um pau bem grande. – Jacob sussurrou na orelha dela.

\- Jacob! – Ela chiou, ficando corada imediatamente.

Então ele virou, Edward Cullen é um homem de 25 anos e de belos olhos verdes que encantam Isabella, mas segundo boatos e alguns momentos estranhos, ela tinha 99% de certeza de que ele é gay, os 1% restante são suas esperanças que continuam de pé.

\- Mas é verdade. – Ele sussurrou e acenou para o cara, que maneou a cabeça em cumprimento.

Quando entraram no carro de Jacob, Isabella desatou em uma gargalhada.

\- E se ele tivesse escutado, Jake? – Ela perguntou, encostando a cabeça na janela.

\- Quem sabe eu não tivesse sorte e ele me pegasse. - Falou, ligando o carro.

\- Só você, Jake. – Eles riem e vão para o orfanato.

Isabella sempre ajudou o orfanato da cidade nas época de natal, uma vez que a advogada gosta de ir lá. Isabella cresceu na Flórida, foi lá que conheceu Jacob, eles eram os melhores amigos do local. Todos apostavam suas fichas no casal de amigos, até que um tempo depois ele se declarou gay, foi um momento difícil, mas que eles permaneceram juntos.

\- Esse lugar nunca fica velho. – Isabella diz, enquanto estacionavam em frente ao prédio de três andares que é o orfanato.

\- Sim, preciso saber o segredo. – Jacob comenta eles entram no local, sendo recepcionados por uma das freiras.

\- Olá, que bom vê-los aqui novamente.

\- É sempre um prazer, madre Lucy.

\- Quê isso. E esse ano teremos a ajuda também do senhor Masen, finalmente se conhecerão. – A freira disse animadamente.

Isabella forçou um sorriso e Jacob deu um tapinha nela.

\- Que maravilha, aposto que ele será muito útil, vou buscar alguns piscas-piscas. – Ela disse e saiu pisando duro ao porão, pegando as caixas com força.

Masen é um dos ajudantes do orfanato, sempre que ele estava, ela não estava, então nesses quatro anos eles viviam se desencontrando.

As freiras sempre falam muito bem sobre ele. "O senhor Masen fez isso.", "Senhor Masen fez aquilo.", "Você e o senhor Masen são os maiores ajudantes daqui!", isso despertou o bichinho do ciúmes em Isabella, saber que ele vem nesse dia a fez ficar mais energética, decidiu fazer o máximo de coisas possíveis para quando ele chegar ela ter sido mais eficiente. Okay, ela é ciumenta mesmo.

(...)

Isabella estava em cima de uma escada enrolando os piscas-piscas na grande árvore de natal com algumas crianças ajudando a decorar, colocando os enfeites aonde alcançavam. Foi que uma das madres adentrou o salão com um homem logo atrás.

\- Bella, esse aqui é o senhor Masen, senhor Masen, essa é a senhorita Swan. Não é fantástico trabalharem juntos? – A freira falava sem parar e quando o homem levantou o rosto, Isabella ofegou surpresa e quase caiu de cima da escada.

O senhor Masen é Edward Cullen, seu vizinho! Por que ele é chamado de senhor Masen? Como isso aconteceu?

Edward parecia estar tão surpreso quanto ela, ele tinha certeza absoluta que ela tinha ido passar o natal com o namorado e os parentes, de repente a encontra ali. Saber que ela é a ajudante não fez o espírito competitivo dele sair, ele sempre se esforçava para fazer mais do que ela em todos os natais, quando as freiras comentavam seus feitos para ele.

\- Bem, eu tenho que ajudar na decoração externa, tchau queridos. – A freira se despediu e Isabella desceu as escadas e ficou de frente para Edward.

\- Então você é o senhor Masen? – Ela perguntou, o analisando como se estudasse o inimigo.

\- E você a senhorita Swan? Confesso que é mais baixinha de perto do que quando passa ao lado de casa. – Ele fala divertido.

\- Oh, claro. Sempre a minha altura, fique sabendo que ela é proporcional.

\- Claro, entrar em pequenos lugares é com você, por acaso faz pintura em casas? Ou só pinta os rodapés?

Isabella grunhiu irritada e marchou para os enfeites, usando mais força do que precisava na função.

\- E você? Sua casa é de dois andares para que possa se locomover melhor? – Perguntou enquanto ele passava ao seu lado para pegar alguns enfeites.

\- Oh, sim. E tudo em mim é grande. – Ele respondeu baixo para as crianças não ouvirem, e lançou um sorriso malicioso para Isabella, que corou de vergonha pelo duplo sentido e de raiva do indivíduo irritante.

Quando ela pegou os outros piscas-piscas bufou irritada, pois estava tudo um enorme emaranhado louco.

Ela observou Edward ajudar as crianças no enfeites – sendo interrompido rapidamente por um telefonema – com empolgação.

\- Tia Bella, acabaram os enfeites daquela caixa. – Uma garotinha ruiva deu uns puxões no casaco dela.

\- Claro, Clary. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Você pode pegar os enfeites no porão? – Bella perguntou para Edward, enquanto tentava arrumar as luzes, que haviam se enrolado.

\- Não. Eu estou terminando de soltar as luzes.

\- Eu já estou fazendo isso, Edward. – Respondeu revirando os olhos. – Pode por favor, buscar os enfeites? – Pediu novamente.

\- Não. – Ele negou e ela revirou os olhos, marchando em direção ao velho porão. Ele poderia buscar os enfeites, mas descobriu que era divertido provocá-la.

Alguns minutos se passaram, mas ela não havia retornado. Só estavam os dois, pois todas as crianças já haviam se dispersado pelo local. Edward começou a se preocupar e pensou em procurá-la, quando ouviu um grito vindo do porão.

\- Bella? – A chamou correndo em sua direção e passando pela porta do porão. Com o desespero, ele deixou a porta escapar de sua mão e ela se fechou.

\- Por que gritou? – Perguntou preocupado, olhando em volta.

\- Porque eu vi uma aranha.

\- E? – Perguntou como se não fosse nada de mais.

\- E eu tenho medo de aranhas. São nojentas e venenosas.

\- E você é dramática. Venha, vamos terminar de decorar para que eu possa ir para casa.

\- Você fala como se fosse divertido para mim, ficar aqui com o senhor perfeição. – Bufou.

\- Eu posso não ser todo bombado como aquele seu namoradinho, mas sei perfeitamente agradar uma mulher.

\- O quê? – Perguntou atordoada. Agradar uma mulher? Como poderia? Se ele era gay?

\- Ah não. – Edward resmungou, ao tentar abrir a porta.

\- Eu não gosto desse som. O que foi?

\- Emmett ficou de terminar o conserto dessa porta. Ele tirou o trinco do lado de dentro.

\- E o que isso quer dizer? – Perguntou colocando os enfeites no chão.

\- Quer dizer que a porta só abre por fora. E como estamos sozinhos aqui... – Dizia, mas ela o interrompeu.

\- Ótimo! Agora estamos presos! – Bella ralhou. – Por favor, me diga que você tem um plano.

\- Eu tenho um plano. – Comentou convencido.

\- Que seria? – Questionou.

\- Eu vou pegar o meu celular e ligar para alguém.

\- O seu celular? O mesmo que você deixou sobre a mesa da sala?

\- Merda! – Ralhou levando a mão até a cabeça. – Tudo bem, estamos mesmo presos.

\- Como chegou a essa conclusão, senhor perfeição?

\- Qual é o seu problema comigo?

\- Eu não tenho um problema com você. Eu só... Eu não sei. Estou cansada e quero ir embora. – Confessou se sentando nas escadas.

\- Eu também, mas não estou sendo um babaca com você.

\- Você meio que estava há dez minutos atrás. Jake! Ele disse que viria me buscar mais tarde!

\- Ótimo! – Retrucou revirando os olhos. – Tudo que temos que fazer, é esperar seu namoradinho vir nos tirar daqui.

\- Você continua dizendo isso, mas eu ainda não entendo. – Comentou confusa. – Mas é claro! É por isso que você me odeia tanto.

\- Desculpe, mas agora quem não entende, sou eu. O que você acha que sabe?

\- Você gosta dele! Por isso me odeia tanto. Você está com ciúmes! Não posso acreditar nisso!

\- Ciúmes? Espere, você disse que eu gosto dele? Que merda você está insinuando?

\- Ah, entendo. Você ainda é novo nisso, não é? Não se preocupe, Jake ficará feliz em te ajudar. O caminho está livre, não temos nada. Ele é apenas meu amigo. – Disse sorrindo pela primeira vez. Agora entendia sua hostilidade. Ele estava com ciúmes.

\- Você acha que eu sou gay? Por que diabos você pensaria algo assim?

\- Mas eu pensei...

\- Pois se enganou. Eu não sou gay e seu amigo não me interessa nem um pouco. E se ainda não acredita, eu seria mais do que feliz em te mostrar o quão hétero eu sou, Isabella. – Ao ouvir seu nome saindo daqueles lábios, Bella sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo seu corpo.

Ela engoliu seco suas palavras. Edward estava sentado ao seu lado, passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo. Ambos estavam conscientes da proximidade que havia entre eles, mas ninguém ousou se mover.

\- Inferno, está muito quente aqui! – Bella reclamou se levantando.

\- É a calefação. E seu excesso de casacos não ajuda muito.- Respondeu e ela começou a remover as peças de seu corpo. Até estar usando apenas uma camisa do Star Wars.

Edward sorriu com aquela visão. Nunca imaginou que ela fosse esse tipo de garota.

\- Quem diria. – Murmurou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

\- O quê? Está quente.

\- Estou falando da camisa. – Respondeu ainda sorrindo.

\- Star Wars é um grande filme. Não ouse falar mal dele.

\- Eu não disse que não era. Me surpreende apenas que você goste. Já assistiu todos os episódios ou usa apenas por moda? – Questionou interessado na resposta.

\- É claro que eu assisti. Meu favorito é o III, a vingança dos Sith, embora o VI também seja ótimo.

\- Agora eu estou surpreso. Nunca te imaginaria como uma Geek.

\- Jake e eu temos um acordo. Se eu não usar minhas camisetas em público, ele não... Bem, não importa! Deus, ainda está quente aqui. Como você consegue usar esse casaco?

\- Se quer que eu tire minhas roupas, tudo que tem que fazer é pedir, querida.

\- Primeiro, eu não sou sua querida. E não quero vê-lo sem roupas.

\- Inferno, realmente está quente aqui. Eu não consigo ficar aqui.

\- É melhor que alguém apareça logo. – Bella comentou.

\- Isso tudo é culpa sua para início de conversa! – Ralhou apontando para ela.

\- Minha culpa? Como pode ser minha culpa?

\- Você gritou, por isso eu corri até aqui, e agora estamos presos nos últimos minutos do episódio III!

\- Você realmente citou um cenário de Star Wars? Agora eu estou surpresa.

\- Não importa! O que importa é que estamos aqui e a culpa é sua.

\- Não é minha culpa! Não mandei correr até aqui. E não quero mais falar com você. Estarei do outro lado do porão, seu idiota presunçoso! – Gritou descendo as escadas, mas tropeçou nos próprios pés, fazendo Edward gargalhar.

Ela se levantou o mais rápido que pôde e rastejou até o canto do porão, tentando recuperar sua dignidade e se sentindo mais miserável do que podia imaginar ser possível.

Alguns minutos depois, suas mãos massageavam levemente seu tornozelo e sua cabeça estava abaixada e escondida entre suas pernas.

\- Já tem uma meia hora que você não me insulta. O que você tem, Swan? – Perguntou a provocando, mas ela negou com a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

Edward suspirou, descendo as escadas, mas mantendo distância.

\- Escute, se é sobre ser sua culpa, eu não falei sério. Foi um acidente. – Acrescentou e ela deu ombros. – Agora é sério, você se chateou tanto assim? Não sabia que...

\- Apenas... Fique quieto, por favor! – Suplicou, e Edward pôde sentir o choro embargar a voz da garota.

\- Você está chorando? Apenas porque eu disse que era sua culpa estarmos aqui?

\- Não, seu imbecil! Eu estou chorando, porque quando tropecei, torci meu tornozelo e essa merda dói como o inferno! – Grunhiu com um gemido de dor.

\- Por que não disse antes? – Questionou se aproximando e indo em direção ao local da torção.

\- O que pensa que vai fazer? – Questionou batendo em sua mão.

\- Eu quero ver o quão ruim está. E não me bata novamente. – Respondeu tocando o tornozelo e recebendo outro tapa. – Mas que inferno! Pare com isso. Eu quero ajudar.

\- Acontece que isso dói. Não vejo como me causar dor pode ser de grande ajuda agora.

\- Meu pai é médico. Eu preciso ver se não está quebrado, mas não tenho a visão do Superman ou algo assim. Preciso tocá-lo. Aqui... - Disse tocando o tornozelo, fazendo com que ela estremecesse, mas não de dor. Aquele era uma sensação completamente nova para ela.

\- É ruim? – Perguntou, engolindo seco.

\- Não. Parece apenas uma torção. Você vai sobreviver. – Respondeu com um sorriso tranquilizador.

\- Isso sempre acontece comigo. – Comentou com um sorriso fraco.

\- O quê? Ficar presa em porões na véspera de natal?

\- Muito engraçado. Quedas e machucados. Todos os hospitais da cidade já me conhecem. E não é pela ajuda voluntária. – Respondeu sorrindo.

\- Quanto tempo você ajuda aqui?

\- Faz muitos anos. Não me lembro muito bem. No começo eram apenas algumas visitas. Eu era jovem ainda, mas ainda sim, queria ajudar. Elas só foram aumentando com o tempo. E você?

\- Desde que eu saí daqui. Não exatamente nessa época, mas um tempo depois disso. Eu fui adotado quando tinha dezessete anos. O que foi uma surpresa, contando que os casais normalmente preferem crianças pequenas. Eu saí daqui, arrumei um trabalho e voltei para ajudar aqui.

\- Você saiu daqui? – Questionou surpresa.

\- Sim. Eu fui criado nesse orfanato. Não me lembro dos meus pais biológicos, mas sou muito grato por Esme e Carlisle. Não são muitos que fariam o que eles fizeram. Quando se adota um adolescente, a chance de sucesso e adaptação é muito menor do que o de uma criança, mas ainda sim, eles me escolheram. – Edward deu de ombros e acariciou o rosto de Isabella, a deixando mais calma.

Logo um estrondo soa pelo local e eles conseguem ver o rapaz meio moreno de cabelos curtos preto que estava meio desesperado.

\- Como conseguiram se trancar aqui? – Ele perguntou, enquanto engatava a porta para que não se fechasse sozinha. – Procuramos por toda parte e nada.

\- A culpa foi da aranha. – Bella falou, apontando para uma teia e Emmett e Edward riram.

\- Bem, Isabella torceu o tornozelo quando tropeçou aqui. – Edward dedurou e Bella corou.

\- Pode me chamar de Bella, e o tornozelo decidiu se rebelar. Não tenho culpa.

\- Okay, mas eu te levo ao hospital e...

\- Bella! O que aconteceu? – Jacob chegou, correndo e se abaixando rapidamente ao seu lado.

\- Estou bem, Jake, foi só uma torção.

\- Vamos ao hospital. – Ele disse e a pegou no colo, saindo do porão.

\- Hey, eu já ia levá-la.

\- Tudo bem, eu levo ela. – Jacob respondeu e foi para seu carro, enquanto Isabella acenava para Edward, que retribuiu o aceno.

\- Cara, vamos terminar por aqui. – Emmett disse e bateu nas costas de Edward, que ficou pensativo.

(...)

\- Você sabe que quer isso. E eu também sei. O que eu não entendo, é por que você está esperando. – Ele sussurrou e ela sentiu seu hálito perto da bochecha.

\- Eu pensei que você fosse...

\- E agora que você sabe que não sou, o que é que te impede, Isabella? – Perguntou, se aproximando e colocando suas mãos na cintura de Bella, a puxando contra o próprio corpo, fazendo os quadril dela se chocasse com o dele. – Eu sei como te deixo. Como seu corpo reage ao meu. Eu sei, porque me sinto da mesma maneira.

Ele sussurrou as palavras, a apertando mais, mostrando o quão grande ele realmente era. Seu beijo era selvagem e desesperado. Sua língua a provocava, brincando com seu lábio superior, fazendo um que ela soltasse um gemido.

\- Edward... - Gemeu, tombando a cabeça para trás, deixando seu pescoço livre.

\- Isso mesmo, querida. Quero ouvir você me chamando, mas nada de sussurros. – Declarou, mordiscando seu pescoço, e levando as mãos por dentro de sua blusa. – Quero algo mais alto. Bem mais alto. – Acrescentou, apertando sua pele, fazendo ela gemer.

Bella se sentou na cama, suada e ofegante. Tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Ao mexer suas pernas, pôde sentir o quão molhada havia ficada. O que aquele homem estava fazendo com ela?

\- Você está me deixando louca, isso sim. – Sussurrou para o quarto vazio. Estava insuportavelmente quente ali dentro. Bella se levantou da cama, caminhando até a janela e a abriu. Pôde notar que não era a única a perder o sono. Edward estava sentado na varanda, olhando para as luzes que brilhavam em seu quintal. Ao abrir a janela, as madeiras fizeram um barulho que chamara sua atenção, fazendo com que ele olhasse para a vizinha, bem quando uma rajada de vento balançava a pequena camisola que ela usava.

Bella sentiu seu corpo ainda mais quente, sob o olhar daquele que tanto desejava. E ambos coraram. Rapidamente ela se virou, mas seu abajur estava aceso, dando a Edward, uma visão mais do que privilegiada de sue corpo, fazendo com que ele se sentisse ainda mais quente do que antes.

Rapidamente ambos entraram. Bella resolveu que um banho frio poderia ajudar a dormir e foi o que ela fez. Para depois, cair na cama, em um sono sem sonhos

\- Inferno! – Bella grunhiu se levantando. A semana toda ela havia tido os mesmos sonhos, varias e várias vezes. Ela e Edward se aproximavam, então ele a beijava. Mas dessa vez, antes que ela acordasse, ela havia arrancado suas roupas e a jogado na cama. Nunca havia sentido uma atração desse tipo por alguem. Era quase uma necessidade.

Rapidamente ela se levantou, olhando pela janela e o viu no telefone, enquanto andava pela própria varanda.

(...)

\- Sim, mãe, eu estou bem. – Edward falou pela vigésima vez, enquanto procurava os papéis do contrato com os Stanley que estava perdido em algum lugar.

\- Acho bom, quando você vem?

\- Amanhã eu vou, fique tranquila.

\- Já estou com saudades, Carlisle quer falar com você.

\- Okay, beijo, mãe.

\- Tchau filho, boa viagem, estamos aqui te esperando.

Edward achou e quase gritou de alegria, mas logo seu pai chamou sua atenção.

\- Oi, filho.

\- Oi, pai, como andam as coisas?

\- Você sabe, sua mãe deve ter repetido trezentas vezes. – Falou debochado e Edward riu. – E por aí?

\- Estão bem, amanhã eu vou para casa, acalme Esme.

\- Como se ela pudesse ser acalmada, Edward. – Eles riram um pouco e colocaram as coisas em dia, até que Edward teve que desligar e olhou pela janela, vendo sua vizinha entrando no quintal.

(...)

Bella olhou para seu celular, mas não havia sinal de Jacob. O dia seguinte já seria véspera de natal ela queria saber o que ele gostaria de comer, já que passariam juntos. Os pais dela haviam morrido em um acidente de carro, fazia três anos. Eles moravam na Flórida e estavam vindo visitá-la na época do natal. Um motorista bêbado bateu no carro, os matando na hora. Bella havia estado sozinha desde então.

Jake: Por favor, não me tire o título de seu melhor amigo.

Ela viu a mensagem de Jacob, mas não havia entendido, então apenas respondeu.

Bella: Isso depende. O que você fez dessa vez? – Ela respondeu a mensagem.

Jake: Você me odiaria muito se eu não passasse o natal aí, como planejamos? Eu arrumei um boy! :D

O coração de Bella se apertou ao ler aquela mensagem. Não por ciúmes do amigo, mas por ter que passar outro natal sozinha. Ela lidava bem com a solidão, mas estava cansada disso. Queria passar o feriado com alguém e não se sentir tão miseravelmente sozinha.

Ela desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, preparar um chocolate quente. Lá fora nevava, mas ela queria sair. Precisava sair, ou seria sufocada pelo silencio.

Com a caneca fumegante nas mãos, ela foi até sua varanda, se sentando no banco de madeira, enquanto olhava a neve cair.

Edward preparava tudo para sua viagem. Sua mala estava pronta e a chave do carro nas mãos, mas ao olhar pela janela, sentiu um aperto no peito. A única vez que havia sentido isso, foi quando sua vizinha havia torcido o pé. E lá estava ela outra vez, mexendo com seus sentimentos.

Ele deixou suas chaves na mesa e passou pela porta, disposto a resolver essa situação que andava lhe tirando o sono.

(...)

Bella arrumou melhor o lençol sobre si e bebeu seu chocolate, quando percebeu seu vizinho vindo em sua direção.

\- Oi, Bella. – Ele disse, lhe oferecendo um pequeno sorriso.

\- Oi, Edward.

\- Então, você vai ficar aqui?

\- Sim, o frio é bom. – Ela disse. – Quer um pouco de chocolate?

\- Não, obrigado. E seu namorado?

\- Eu já disse que ele não é meu namorado. – Ela bufou e se levantou. – E eu irei passar o natal sozinha, satisfeito? – Perguntou mal humorada.

Ela entrou em casa e Edward ficou momentaneamente confuso. Logo sua cabeça se iluminou com uma ideia e voltou para casa.

(...)

Bella estava maratonando os filmes da Marvel mais uma vez com uma vasilha de sopa e seus bichinhos de pelúcia do lado. Sua campainha toca e ela fica Jacob que levou um pé na bunda?

\- Olá. – Edward disse com um grande sorriso e algumas sacolas na mão.

\- Edward? O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Ué, vim passar o natal com minha pintora de rodapé favorita no mundo. - Respondeu, dando de ombros. – Mas poderíamos entrar para discutir sobre? Estou congelando aqui.

Bella percebeu que ele não estava muito agasalhado e rapidamente permitiu sua entrada.

\- Claro, desculpe, só fiquei surpresa.

\- Surpresas são minhas especialidades. – Ele disse. – Sério que você estava assistindo filme e tomando sopa no natal?

\- Edward, eu não vou passar o natal ouvindo suas piadinhas. Não era pra você estar com sua família? – Ela perguntou, genuinamente curiosa.

\- Bem, teria. Mas uma amiga ia passar o natal sozinha, não pude permitir. – Ele respondeu, com um sorrisinho.

\- Já que é assim, o que tem aí?

\- Eu fiz algumas coisas para nós comermos. Onde posso colocar?

\- Pode colocar na cozinha, e você sabe cozinhar? – Ela perguntou incrédula.

Ela o guiou para a cozinha e pegou alguns pratos para eles.

\- Meus clientes dizem que sim. – Ele deu um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Oh, uau! – Ela diz surpresa.

\- Agora me explica uma coisa, o que há com Jacob afinal? – Edward perguntou, não aguentando mais tentar entender.

\- Jacob é meu melhor amigo _gay_ de infância. – Ela explicou, dando ênfase no "gay".

\- Ah, entendi, como ele vivia aqui e vocês vivem grudados eu pensei que fossem namorados. – Ele explicou.

\- Ah, não. – Ela gargalhou pensando na possibilidade.

\- E falando nele, ele não vem pra cá? – Ele perguntou, enquanto os servia.

\- Não. – Ela bufou, pegando suco para eles. – Ele arrumou um cara pra passar o natal.

\- Wow, Papai Noel chegou mais cedo para ele. – Edward brincou.

\- E você? Não é gay? – Ela perguntou, o olhando desconfiada.

\- Bem, talvez eu possa te mostrar depois. – Ele respondeu maliciosamente. – Mas de onde você tirou isso? – Edward não queria dizer, mas seu ego foi atingido pelas ofensas a sua masculinidade.

Oh, por favor, ele é macho alfa!

\- Bem, as vizinhas comentavam e sempre vi um entra e sai de homens da sua casa. – Ela explicou, corando um pouco.

\- Elas são umas fofoqueiras, e os homens são meus irmãos. – Ele falou, ainda chateado.

\- Me responde uma coisa que eu estou me corroendo de curiosidade? – Ela perguntou.

\- O quê?

\- Por que as freiras te chamam de senhor Masen e você é Edward Cullen?

\- Ah, isso. – Ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Meu sobrenome é Masen, foi acrescentado o Cullen, mas elas me chamam de Masen ainda.

Ela acenou em acordo, sua curiosidade sendo saciada.

Eles se acomodaram à mesa e jantaram falando amenidades. Como cor favorita, livros, filmes entre outros. Eles concordaram em metade e metade eles começaram uma discussão. Como Linkin Park é melhor do que Nirvana, ou vice-versa.

Ao terminarem de jantar eles decidiram fazer uma pipoca e assistir o filme.

\- Eu quero doce. – Edward disse, com uma caixa de leite condensado na mão.

\- Eu quero salgada com bastante manteiga. – Bella retrucou.

\- Mas doce é mais gostosa.

\- Salgada com manteiga é uma delícia, Edward.

\- Está bem, vamos dividir, eu faço a minha e depois você faz a sua. – Edward decidiu e pegou a pipoqueira que estava na pia.

Bella bufou e foi arrumar a sala para eles se ajeitarem.

\- Você quer que eu faça a sua? – Edward gritou da cozinha.

Como Bella estava com preguiça ela gritou um:

\- Faz, por favor!

Ela colocou o DVD e apagou as luzes, quando estava indo para a cozinha Edward vinha com duas vasilhas de pipoca. Ela pegou o refrigerante e se acomodaram nas cobertas.

\- Sabe, sua família não ficou chateada por você não passar o natal com eles? – Bella perguntou, em algum momento do filme.

\- Bem, mamãe reclamou um pouco, mas viu que era por uma boa causa. – Ele respondeu, sorrindo. – E a sua? Não quis vir?

\- Bem, meus pais morreram em um acidente quando vinham da Flórida para passar o natal comigo. – Ela respondeu, dando um sorriso fraco.

\- Meus pêsames. – Edward disse, acariciando o braço de Bella.

\- Faz tempo, obrigada. É só que depois disso eu fiquei tão sozinha, eu não quero mais ficar sozinha. – Bella respondeu com a voz embargada.

\- Você nunca mais ficará sozinha, Bella, não se depender de mim. – Edward respondeu, e colou seus lábios aos de Bella.

As mãos de Bella foram para a nuca dele, o puxando para ela. Edward a puxou de volta, a montando em seu colo.

\- Cedo demais? - ele perguntou, mordiscando seu pescoço.

\- Não consigo pensar em hora melhor. - Edward grunhiu, infiltrando suas mãos na camisa que ela usava e tocando sua pele macia.

\- Edward... - Gemeu arfando.

\- Quarto?

\- Inferno, sim! - Gritou, se esfregando contra ele. As mãos dele foram até sua bunda, a pressionando com mais força. Ele a ergueu, enquanto ela se livrava da própria camisa, a deixando jogada pelo caminho.

\- Não sabe o quanto eu venho imaginado isso.

\- Isso o quê? - Questionou suspirando e se esfregando contra ele.

\- Você gritando e gemendo meu nome. - Respondeu a jogando sobre o colchão. Rapidamente, se livrou das próprias roupas, ficando nu.

\- Camisinha? - Perguntou se aproximando dela e colando seu corpo sobre o dela.

\- Primeira gaveta. - Respondeu entre suspiros. Edward abriu a gaveta, mas arfou surpreso e arqueando a sobrancelha. Havia pelo menos umas vinte na gaveta.

\- Não faça essa cara. Não são todas minhas. Não todas elas, pelo menos. - Respondeu com um sorriso sacana.

\- Você está se mostrando uma caixinha de surpresas, Swan.

\- Como uma caixa de presente ? - perguntou, se espalhando na cama e mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Sim! Exatamente como um presente!

\- E o que está esperando para abrir? - Questionou presunçosa e ele sorriu se posicionando entre suas pernas.

Edward a penetrou lentamente, a sentindo se contorcer em baixo de seu corpo. Os gemidos de Bella ecoavam pelo quarto, enquanto ele se movimentava e a provocava com as mãos.

Bella enroscou suas pernas ao redor daquela cintura magra, mas musculosa, o sentindo ir mais e mais fundo dentro dela, fazendo com que gozassem juntos, com força.

\- Deus! Esse foi um belo natal. - Bella declarou ofegante, enquanto Edward sorria, acariciando seu braço.

\- O primeiro de muitos. - Respondeu a beijando.

\- O primeiro de muitos. - Repetiu sorrindo - Feliz natal.

Quando eles visitavam o orfanato, sua intenção era apenas ajudar o próximo. Quem diria que nesse natal, eles receberia de presente, uma paixão tão forte. Um amor que com o tempo se provaria puro e verdadeiro. Um amor que começou em benéfico de outros. Um amor a caridade.


End file.
